


I don't love you and I always will

by Lestradesexwife



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, M/M, Missing Scene, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing time on the train from London to the Kingsmen estate. Put to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you and I always will

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic, and I've only seen the movie once, so please be gentle. 
> 
> One thousand thanks to Consulting Smartass for the beta, even though she hasn't seen the movie yet, and to a_xmasmurder for making sure I wasn't completely out to lunch.

“Listen, I want to say thank you… for that voice of God bit. I… you didn’t have to do that, so thanks.” Eggsy leans back in his chair. He feels like he’s taking up too much of Harry’s space in the closeness of the train.

 

Harry looks down at the arm of his chair, curls his fingers over the plaid upholstery. “I could hardly allow… you had no reason to protect me, in the face of danger to yourself.”

 

Eggsy feels his face redden. “Nah, I’d never… Dean’s a bastard, I’d never give him anything.” _The cops neither_ _._ He'd rather die than grass someone up. He hasn't known Harry for long, but he doesn't have to... he knows Dean plenty well enough.

 

“Well then, I should thank you. Consider us ‘square’.” Harry’s eyes lift from his fingers, taking all of Eggsy in. “He didn’t hurt you?”

 

“Nah.” Eggsy returns Harry’s glance. “He’s nothing I can’t handle. What about you? I didn’t see them lay a finger on you.”

 

“Indeed, I am unscathed.” Harry glances away. “I do apologize for that, I don’t usually start bar brawls.” The blank wall of the train carriage offers no excuse and Harry turns back to Eggsy.

 

“Yeah, well you finish them. And who doesn’t like a bit of rough and tumble now and again?” Eggsy’s heart tries to beat out of his chest. He sits forward, letting his legs fall open and his eyebrow rise just a fraction, praying he hasn't read Harry wrong. Harry’s more than a match for him, and would serve him his arse on a silver platter, not to mention ruining his chances in the Kingsmen if Eggsy’s wrong. 

“Eggsy.” Harry manages to say ‘ _I can’t, we shouldn’t, and you don’t have to_ ’ all in one word. But the tilt of his head and the look in his eyes is entirely willing, even eager, but somehow sad. ‘ _Don’t please, not if you don’t mean it, not if it is because you think you have to._ ’

 

Eggsy isn't one for subtle flirtation. So he slides forward until he’s sitting on the edge of his seat, spreading his legs to brace his feet on either side of Harry’s. Eggsy winces at the sight of his trainers next to Harry's polished Oxfords. 

Harry’s eyes travel from their shoes up over Eggsy's body, with a pause for consideration - maybe appreciation - at Eggsy’s crotch. Eggsy makes sure to lick his lips at just the right moment. _Classy, Eggsy, well done_ _._ But Harry's glance lingers on his mouth. 

Eggsy's heart somersaults, one of those things thats only happens in romance novels. They've only known each other a couple of hours, but everything about Harry makes Eggsy hard: his posh clothes, his voice. The fact that he took on Dean’s goons and left them bleeding on the floor is gravy. Eggsy _needs_ Harry to let him do this, has wanted to since they left the bar.

 

He looks around but can’t see any obvious cameras. “How long are we going to be in here?”

Harry removes his glasses, looks at Eggsy without them. He folds the arms with care and slides the glasses into his breast pocket. “Are you quite sure?”

 

The frustrated noise Eggsy makes isn’t entirely voluntary. The motion of the train carries him as he slides out of his chair until he is kneeling in front of Harry. He tilts his chin up, daring Harry to close the distance left between them.

 

Harry's hands are soft, but strong and sure. Even with them just resting on Eggsy's jaw he can feel the power of the man in front of  him. Eggsy lets Harry guide him forward, makes himself wait for Harry to lean down and kiss him. Eggsy waits until Harry pulls back from the kiss to moan, to push and demand more contact.

 

When Harry doesn’t resume the kiss, Eggsy pulls away, rocking back to sit on his calves. “I’m sorry, Harry… I… forget it, okay?”

 

Harry reaches forward and catches the collar of Eggy’s jacket. “Eggsy.” Harry tangles his fingers in the cloth and pulls Eggsy back to him, opens his knees to make room.  “Eggsy, this isn’t part of the favour.”

 

Eggsy turns in Harry's grip, presses his hard cock against Harry’s leg. “Eh, I may be a bit rough, but I’m no brass.” He tries to keep any hurt he feels at Harry’s words out of his tone.  His eyes close at the pressure on his cock. He’d been so hard at the pub, just from watching Harry take on Dean’s boys. Now that they are here Eggsy wants to curl into Harry’s arms. _Fuck,_ he’s ready and willing to do whatever Harry wants… even if that means not doing anything. He's going to have years of wank material just from being between Harry's knees.

Eggsy tries to focus because Harry is looking at him, either measuring or judging him. “It’s true, Harry, please. I said thank you, and I meant that, I did… but this isn’t about that.” Eggsy kneels up a bit, daring to rest his hands on Harry’s knees. He slides his hands up the inseam of Harry’s trousers and blushes. “You’re going to make me say it… tell you how amazing you looked… fucking gorgeous. I couldn’t have stood up to help you for how hard I was. You put your hand on my shoulder and I nearly came in my pants.” Eggsy twists to encourage Harry to move his hand up and over the back of Eggsy’s shoulder.

 

By the time he finishes speaking he’s closed all of the remaining distance between them. His body draped over Harry’s, his arms wedged between Harry and the chair. Eggsy rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and turns his head to mouth along Harry’s jaw, opening his mouth just a bit to drag his teeth over Harry’s earlobe.

 

He moans when Harry wraps his arms around him. Eggsy is pliant and willing as Harry’s hand curls around the back of his neck, Harry's fingers tensing on the back of Eggsy’s skull to turn their mouths together.

It’s bliss, liquid gold in his veins as Harry kisses him. Lips and tongue and just the perfect amount of teeth on Eggsy’s lips when he pulls back for air. He’d stay like that. He'd live forever in Harry’s arms with only the sharp feeling of Harry’s fingernails in his hair and the ache in his knees from the hard metal floor of the train car to sustain him. He’d stay like that until Harry told him to stop. Except that he can feel Harry’s cock hard between them.

He worms his arm between them, palms Harry’s cock through his clothing. “Please. Harry, how much time do we have?”

 

Harry peels his arm away from Eggsy reluctantly to check his watch. “Thirty-seven minutes.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes roll back in his head as he imagines what he can do in thirty-seven minutes. “Harry, _please_ , I want to…”

 

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s neck, presses small, hard kisses up his neck. “Oh... Eggsy. _Bugger_.”

 

Eggsy pulls back, mischief and more than a little lust in his eyes. “I don’t normally on the first date, but I’d make an exception for you.” He rolls his hips to show he’s serious. Slides his hand over Harry’s cock, matching the movement of his hips.

 

“I’m afraid... I must apologize… the train doesn’t have much in the way of… necessary supplies.” Harry’s eyes go dark. Eggsy hopes they get another chance, because of course Harry won’t… not like this. He's too polite to take advantage, even if Eggsy offered.

 

“Can I?” Eggsy curls his fingers around the line of Harry’s cock, undoubtedly doing terrible things to the lines of Harry’s suit. “Please, Harry.” He doesn’t think it is possible for him to grow tired of asking Harry for this. He’d beg if he thought it would help but… “ _Manners Maketh the Man_.” He doesn’t think Harry would go in for that.

 

Harry looks at him again, and Eggsy flinches at the deep sadness in Harry’s eyes. He leans up and presses his lips to Harry’s, then he frees his other hand from behind Harry and to cup Harry’s face. “Alright… please… just kiss me… Harry, please.”

 

There’s no question that it is the best snog of Eggsy’s life. He’s content, beyond wanting to get off... just soaking up as much contact with Harry as he can. He’ll take the next half hour of just kissing if that’s what’s offered.

 

He’s sliding deeper into the warmth of Harry’s embrace, when Harry makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat and pulls his hands away from Eggsy's back. But Harry doesn't break the kiss - if anything he’s more demanding, holding Eggsy to him.

 

Eggsy gasps when Harry catches his hand and pushes it down, past the opened zip of Harry’s trouser and under his pants, to cup the solid heat of Harry’s cock. His hand moves automatically, stroking as best he can in the confines of Harry’s clothing.

 

“ _Oh_ , good. That’s very good.”

 

Eggsy drops his head to Harry’s shoulder, working Harry’s cock as best as he can at the awkward angles. His cock is pressed into Harry’s thigh, and the pressure sends sparks through his body.

 

Harry rocks his hips gently in time with Eggsy’s strokes. His hand curls around the back of Eggsy’s head, holds him still against Harry’s neck. “That’s it, Eggsy. Just like that.” Harry turns his head and kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

 

Eggsy hums against Harry’s neck, the praise sinking deep into his bones, making him heavy and crave more. He slides down, slipping from Harry’s grip with glacial slowness, but just as inevitably. Eggsy keeps his hand moving on Harry’s cock, twisting his grip to slide it free of Harry’s pants. He curls in on himself to bury his face in Harry’s groin, not stopping, even to ask permission, before he slides the tip of Harry’s cock between his lips and sucks him down.

 

Harry’s hands land, briefly, on the back of Eggsy’s head, and then move to the armrests of his chair. Not that Eggsy would mind Harry pushing him, using his mouth. Even when Harry stretches out, sliding down in his chair and opening his legs to give Eggsy room, he does it when Eggsy has pulled back and is only holding the tip of his cock in his mouth.

 

Eggsy peeks up at him, makes a tiny contented noise around Harry’s cock seeing his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Words form on Harry’s lips but no sound comes out and Eggsy takes it as a challenge. His own cock twitches at the idea of making Harry moan… better yet making Harry moan _his_ name… or curse…

 

Eggsy bobs his head, sucking hard at the tip and pushing himself as far down the shaft as he can. He tries to pay attention to the tension in Harry’s legs and the micro-movements of Harry’s fingers as he fights to maintain control. Eggsy wishes Harry would fuck his mouth, that he’d hold the back of Eggsy’s head and thrust up into him, but Harry’s definitely too polite for that. At least this first time… god, he hopes it is just the first time, that he can convince Harry to loosen up… next time.

 

“Please, _Eggsy…_ You have to stop, your going to make me…”

 

Harry doesn’t finish the sentence as Eggsy pops off his cock. Eggsy looks up at him, deliberately coy and still stroking Harry’s cock. “I don’t mind… Let me taste you, Harry.” He bats his eyelashes, prepared to stop if Harry insists but wanting to make every second of this count. “Please?” He flicks his tongue out to lick Harry’s cock, a long stripe up over his fingers and the whole of Harry’s cock.

 

With his free hand he palms his own cock, making himself moan. “Please, Harry… it feels so good.” He pops open the fly of his jeans and works his hand in to touch himself. “Harry… please, I’m so _close…_ I wanna...” He exhales hard and swallows Harry down again.

 

“ _Eggsy_!” Harry goes quiet as he tenses and fills Eggsy’s mouth with come. He pushes up once, deep into Eggsy’s mouth and then falls back in the chair, fingers digging deep into the thin upholstery, knuckles white as Eggsy sucks his orgasm from him.

 

Eggsy falls back as the last of Harry’s orgasm fades. He pushes himself away and shoves at his jeans and pants to free his cock. “ _Fuck…_ Harry!” He strokes himself fast and hard, face red.

 

"Good, Eggsy. So good for me, look at you!" Harry leans forward, eyes focused on Eggsy. "So good, come for me Eggsy, let me see you."

 

"Oh! Fuck! _Fuck_... Harry, please.... fuck me!" Eggsy arches his back, knocking his head against his seat as he comes.

 

His hand moves to cup the head of his cock, catching most of his come, even as he thrashes on the floor at Harry's feet. His abs contract and he bounces his head on the seat several times, stroking his cock with his messy hand, making loud, slick noises in the small space.

 

Eggsy collapses into a haze, satisfied and warm, stretching a bit to show off under Harry's gaze. Then the uncomfortable edge of the seat cutting into the back of his head makes him wince. He moves to sit up and grimaces at his hand, realizing there's nothing to clean himself up with.

 

"Allow me." Harry leans forward and pulls his pocket square out with a small flourish. He takes Eggsy's hand in both of his and delicately cleans between his fingers, the silk turning damp with Eggsy's come.

 

Eggsy's swallows hard and watches Harry's face while Harry studies his hand. "Sorry about that."

 

When Eggsy's hand is clean, Harry bends over and kisses his palm. "My pleasure, Eggsy." 

Harry folds the pocket square neatly and replaces it in his pocket; the small smile on his lips doesn’t quite hide the sadness deep in his eyes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
